I Do
by Lawzo24
Summary: Futurefic! The gang are reunited in London for Pucks wedding to an English model. SLASH. FEMSLASH. HETERO. Kinn.   Rated T for now, but may go higher..
1. Invitations

Before I get started on this, Just a quick note. Although this story is based on Pucks wedding to an English girl and will be a story, it won't be the main one. The story will mainly focus on Kurt and Finn but will follow the other storylines aswell.

Couples: FinnKurt [KINN], Brittana, Faberry, Artina with mentions of others.

* * *

KURT & QUINN

"Would you hurry up, We're going to be late!" Quinn moaned at her roommate Kurt who was stood in the mirror, a space he'd occupied for about an hour, doing something with his hair.

"We will not" Kurt sighed "It takes ages to get hair this perfect".

Quinn and Kurt had been friends since there Glee days at McKinely high. Three years ago. They wer'nt really friends back then, Kurt being the flamboyantly bitchy gay kid whilst Quinn was the bitchy cheerleader, they had alot more in common then they originally thought they later realised. They were now in thier final year at the University of California studying Performing Arts whilst Kurt also does a fashion course on the side.

"We're only going to school, You don't have to make yourself look perfect!" Quinn sighed frustastingly.

Just as Kurt was about to argue back, a knock on thier apartment door made them jump. "I'll get it, you obviously have far more pressing things to do!" Quinn laughed as she answered the door.

"Are you a Miss Quinn Fabray?" a tall man with a very distinctive British accent asked. He was wearing what looked like to be a very expensive suit.

"I am sir" Quinn answered "And who are you?"

"I have a letter here from Britain for you, and another one for a Mr Kurt Hummell" the man said. Quinn noted that he was quite goodlooking in a metrosexual way.

"That's my roommate. May I ask what it is the letter is regarding?"

"You may" the man smiled. "It's regarding a wedding". The man then turned around and walked elegantly to a waiting limosuine after passing Quinn the letters.

Quinn shut the door and walked over to the table, opening up the letter. It wasn't a letter, it was in fact an invitation. A very expensive looking invitation. The writing was in posh scroll and a lot of care had obviously been taken in producing the handmade invitation.

It read:

**Miss Quinn Fabray and guest**

**Noah Luke Puckerman**

**and**

**Sarah Louise O' Hallagan-Jones**

**Request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.**

**Sunday, the Ninth of November at Four O' Clock in the afternoon.**

**Park Lodge Hotel, LONDON**

"Kurt!" Quinn called out "You have to open this letter!"

* * *

MERCEDES

Sunglasses on, Mercedes strolled out of her apartment when a photographer jumped out of a tree and took a picture of her. Mercedes sighed loudly, posed quickly, then strutted down the aisle ignoring the calls of what now appeared to be about 5 photographers appearing from nowhere.

Mercedes Jones, or just Mercedez as she is known in the business, is one of America's rising RnB stars. Mercedez has just hit the number one spot in the Billboard 100 with her 3rd single "Pretty Like Me". It was always her dream to become a name, a name which people admire and aspire to be like, but she didn't realise that she would be under constant scrutinity. And she definatly didn't realise how many people actually wanted to take her picture. She was still Mercerdes Jones, the technicolor zebra from Glee club.

She loved being famous but it did of course have it's disadvantages. Like, she was under constant pressure to lose weight because she is classed as "obease". But she wants to lose weight for her not because some jumped up reporter in a trashy magazine like the Enquirer is telling her to.

Walking into a coffee shop, Mercedes strolled up to the counter "Large cappuchino and a doughtnut" she asked the white man server.

The man had to look twice because at first he was convinced that it was brilliant singer Mercedez who had strolled in but taking it in he realised he was wrong. Mercedez looked much skinnier then the woman in front of him.

Mercedes sat down on a table and took out her mobile phone. She looked at it. "15 missed calls" it said. Sighs. Bloody James, she thought to herself, doesn't he realise that it was just a one night stand.

"Miss Mercedes Jones" a voice said. She turned around, removed her glasses, and looked at the man who's voice had just spoken her name.

"Yes, and what is it to you?" she asked aggreisvely thinking it was just another photographer.

"I have a letter for you" the man said. He pulled out a bundle of letters from his bag, looked through them, then placed Mercedes letter on the table.

"What is this white boy? It better be important for you to be disturbing my coffee time!" but before she could get a response the man had turned on his heels and was walking out of the coffee shop.

Sighing, she looked at the enveloped. MERCEDES JONES was written in large capital letters. Opening up the letter, she was shocked at the contents.

**Miss Mercedes Jones and guest**

**Noah Luke Puckerman**

**and**

**Sarah Louise O' Hallagan-Jones**

**Request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.**

**Sunday, the Ninth of November at Four O' Clock in the afternoon.**

**Park Lodge Hotel, LONDON**

"Well I never" Mercedes said to herself, a small smile forming on her delicious lips.

* * *

TINA and ARTIE.

Kissing her husband goodbye, Tina walked out of thier house and opened her car door. Looking at her watch, Tina realised it was now 10.30am and she was nearly 20 minutes late for work.

"Fuck!" she said to herself "Stupid Artie and his morning sex routine". But her anger disappeared and was replaced by a smile when memories of that passionate half hour came flooding back to her head. Turning on the ignitition, she laughed to herself as she started up the car and drove away.

Sitting in his wheelchair by the door, Artie was waiting for his new game to arrive. Smiling, he wheeled himself to the door when he saw a man in a limosuine arrive. Bloody hell! he thought to himself. He only ordeded the bloody Halo game, why is it coming in a limosuine?

He answered the door and looked up. A man was looking around and was about to walk away when he looked down and saw Artie in his wheelchair.

"Oh hi fella, didn't see you there!" the British man said. Artie was confused. Not only was the game coming in a limosuine, but it was being delivered by a British guy?

Chuckling to himself, the man lowered himself closer to Artie. "Got a very important letter for you Artie Abrams!" the man said in a rather peciular way. "I assume that you are Mr Artie Abrams?".

Confused, Artie simply replied "I am".

The man smiled a rather funny smile "Brilliant" he said, passing the letter to Artie. The man then got up, walked out of the gate and into the waiting limosuine.

Looking at the letter, he contemplated opening it there but waited until he wheeled himself back into the living room. The letter said "Mr and Mrs Abrams". Now he was excited, the letter looked posh and Tina and he rarely recieved mail, letting alone posh mail from a goodlooking British guy!

**Mr and Mrs Abrams**

**Noah Luke Puckerman**

**and**

**Sarah Louise O' Hallagan-Jones**

**Request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.**

**Sunday, the Ninth of November at Four O' Clock in the afternoon.**

**Park Lodge Hotel, LONDON**

Now of all the things he expected it to be, this was most certaintly not up there.

* * *

FINN

Headphones in, shorts on, t-shirt undone- Finn was ready to go. Journey was blasting on his Ipod as he began to run. He loved the outdoors, he loved running for 2 hours a day just taking in the sights whilst listening to his tunes.

He'd been running for about an hour and a half when he decided to stop and have a little break. Sitting on a bench, Finn got out his bottle of water from his shorts pocket and drank a little of it. Wiping a bit of sweat of his forehead, he noticed a rather goodlooking guy approaching him.

"Mr Finn Hudson?" the man asked. What the actual fuck? He was like ages away from his apartment so who did this fella know who he was. And why was he British?

"That's me" Finn replied, and he had to doubletake because he was convinced the man's eyes were resting on his groin area but when Finn looked the man was standing composed on the spot.

"Here you go" the man said passing him a letter. He took the letter, turned around to put his bottle of water back in his pocket, and turned back around again. "Tha-" but he stopped when he realised that the man had disappeared.

How fucking strange.

FINN HUDSON was wrote on the letter in capital letters. The envelope was pinkish. Roughly opening up the letter, he was shocked at the contents.

**Mr Finn Hudson and guest.**

**Noah Luke Puckerman**

**and**

**Sarah Louise O' Hallagan-Jones**

**Request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.**

**Sunday, the Ninth of November at Four O' Clock in the afternoon.**

Park Lodge Hotel, LONDON

Finn laughed to himself. "Well his a dark horse!".

* * *

RACHEL

Sitting in her trailer, Rachel was contemplating. She was on the set of a major blockbuster movie and she felt... nothing. She should be the happiest girl in the world, she should be jumping from the rooftops but she felt quite simply.. nothing. Because none of this felt real. Despite her dream being to be world famous, now that she'd achieved the goal she was rather missing her simple life.

Maybe it was the way this dream was achieved.

She thought back to ditching her fianceé Finn at the aisle all them months ago. It would have been a simple wedding but Rachel just couldn't go through with it. It wasn't that she didn't love Finn because she did and she still does- it was just that, well, she could do better then him. So she thought.

But 7 months later, Rachel was still misrable and still single and it was all her thought. Now Finn was probably shacked up with some playboy girl and it would all be her thought.

A knock on her trailer door made her jump, walking over to it she answered expecting to see her agent or the director. But instead, it was a tall, white guy who she'd never seen before in her life standing there.

"Miss Rachel Berry?" the man asked with a British accent. The accent was rather hot. The man was smiling but he looked bloody tired. If Rachel wasn't so bloody depressed she'd probably invite in him for a tea or something.

"That is me" she smiled at the rather dashing gentleman.

"Good, This is for you" he said, passing her a pinkish envelope.

"What is it?" she asked staring at the envelope, but when she pulled the envelope away from her eyesight the man was walking briskly away. Noone walked away from Rachel Berry, but she was far too misrable to even shout so she just slammed her trailer door, sighed, and then opened the letter.

**Miss Rachel Berry and guest**

**Noah Luke Puckerman**

**and**

**Sarah Louise O' Hallagan-Jones**

**Request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.**

**Sunday, the Ninth of November at Four O' Clock in the afternoon.**

**Park Lodge Hotel, LONDON**

* * *

BRITTANY and SANTANA

"It's 1.00pm" Santana said as her lover Brittany was cuddled up to her. "Don't you think it's time you left, your husband will be wandering where you are!"

"Sssh!" Brittany moaned as Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh. "Don't spoil it. Mike's probably got his mates round for afternoon footbasketball".

"Footbasketball?" Santana laughed. She really did love Brittany. "You adoreable!"

Just as Brittany dived under the cover and was about to show Santanna how much she adored her, a loud knock on the door made the pair of them jump out of thier skins.

"SHIT!" Santana groaned as she jumped out of bed. But then she calmed down. "I thought it might have been Dave but his at work".

"Ignore it, baby" Brittany smiled, pulling the covers of her to reveal her naked, slim body.

But the knock happened again, so Santana grabbed her dressing robe and put it on.

Answering the door, she was shocked to see a tall, white man standing there.

"What is it?" Santana asked, quite agigated.

"I have a letter here for Miss Santanna Lopez" the man answered with an accent. She recongised the accent but couldn't place it.

"That's me, hurry up man I need to go back upstairs" Santana sighed.

The man gave her a knowing wink.

Passing her the letter, he walked off.

"Wait" Santanna called. "You've given me two letters".

The man just smiled. "I know" and walked off again.

Looking at the two letters- the first one simply said SANTANA LOPEZ whilst the other said MR AND MRS CHANG.

Why have they delivered Mike and Brittany's letter here? That man doesn't think.. Doesn't know... Surely not?

Opening it to say Santana was surprised at the contents would be an understatement.

**Miss Santana Lopez and guest**  
**Noah Luke Puckerman**  
**and**  
**Sarah Louise O' Hallagan-Jones**  
**Request the pleasure of your company at their wedding.**  
**Sunday, the Ninth of November at Four O' Clock in the afternoon.**  
**Park Lodge Hotel, LONDON**


	2. Cocktails, Carrots and Secrets

Just a short chapter. Next chapter will be a big update as they will all be in London and will all meet up for the first time!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW this is my first ever fanfiction that I have ever written so please excuse if thier is any spelling errors. I'm looking for a BETA.

Cocktails, Carrots and Secrets.

FINN

Things had changed for me since Rachel had cruelly dumped me at the altar back in April. I'd gone from being in a loving, somewhat stable relationship to being a bachelor living in the dirty streets of New York. I'd gone from having stability and romance to quickies in club toilets. I had loved Rachel so much, she was the only person with whom I could say I had truly ever loved. Sure, they'd been girls since Rachel had left but most of them were meaningless, drunken one night stands.

Getting the invitation from Puck was very strange. I'd only spoken to Puck on the phone a couple of months back and he hadn't even mentioned a girlfriend. Infact, he'd been boasting about the number of British girls he had bedded since his company transferred him to management of the London head office.

Sitting alone in New York airport awaiting my flight to London I thought back to the days of Glee. I still thought about Glee alot, probably daily. They were the best, and the worst, times of my life. But I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world. Except, possibly, hooking up with that heartbreaker Rachel. I'd be arriving in London soon and coming face to face with people from my past. I'd arranged to meet up with Kurt and Quinn in the hotel tomorrow morning.

Kurt. It would most definitely be weird seeing him again. Since the last time I saw Kurt I had literally jumped out of a window to avoid a very awkard conversation.

* * *

KURT:

Finn Hudson.

Two words that I don't really like saying out loud but I'd be damned lying if I said I didn't think about him. Because I do. All the time. Things hadn't exactly ended brilliantly between them two. Infact, it ended horrifically. He'd finally got what he wanted- Finn Hudson in between the sheets, but he'd done a runner. Left him alone after giving him the most special night of his life.

He'd never spoken of that night to anyone. Not to Mercedes, not to Tina not even to Quinn. Noone knows that Kurt spent graduation night being moaning into a pillow as Finn Hudson gave him the time of his life. The only ones that knew were them. Of course, there had many guys since Finn but none of them compared. None of them even significantly mattered for the simple reason- they were not Finn.

He and Quinn had arrived in London last night and were now getting ready to explore the nightlife of London. They were planning on meeting Puck and his future wife Sarah but Puck had been called into work. If he was being honest, Kurt could very much do without drinking tonight. He'd much rather be tucked up in bed reading his book or watching a movie. But Quinn had pratically got on her knees and begged him to accompany her to the cocktail night at a local gay bar.

Hey, it didn't really matter, he'd have a good night and a few drinks. And maybe, just maybe, he might pull a handsome guy and have a night of passion only to add another name to the list of people who were not Finn.

* * *

SANTANA:

Being the "other woman" isn't all it is cracked up to be.

First and foremost I should probably state that I had no intention of being the "other woman". I always truly believed that Brittany and I would end up together. I had always thought it was inevitable. She was my first, and so far, only woman that I'd ever had sex with. Going to cheerleading school with Brittany was fun, we were having a brilliant time here in San Francisco but she had to ruin it by marrying Mike Chang. I have no idea how that happened, but apparently it was love.

Was. Because now Brittany spent most of her time with me. In my bed. I love Brittany without a shadow of doubt. I wouldn't become the "other woman" for just anyone. Brittany is special to me. And I know she loves me, despite her sometimes not really getting it.

We're leaving for London tomorrow. I'm tagging along with Mike and Brittany which should be fun. Not. But tonight I'm cooking for Brittany. When I say cooking, I don't literally mean cooking because that would mean slaving over a hot oven and I just ain't made for that. No, I'm making her favourite. Carrot salad.

* * *

QUINN:

Sitting in this club, alone, watching Kurt with his tounge down some random hot blokes throat isn't my idea of a fantastic night. But you know what, I'm enjoying it. London is.. strange. It's fun strange but strange all the same. I mean, they drive on the wrong side of the frigging road for a start! Maybe I'm slighty jealous that Kurt is getting all the attention but then again what I did expect? Cocktail night at Flamingo's? Even the name is camp. I'm hot. I know I'm hot and any guy would be lucky to tap this but since Sam left me two months ago I haven't really had the energy or heart to even contemplate finding another guy.

Maybe I should just turn lesbian or something.

I love Kurt with all my heart. It's strange how things work out. Kurt and I wern't exactly best friends during Glee. I put up with him but all I really saw of him was something kinda selfish. But since we found out we were roommates, we'd become somewhat inseperable. I'm totally a faghag, and you know what, I frigging love it! Kurt and I trust each other and we tell each other everything.

Well almost everything. For he doesn't know that I know his secret. It's not a dark secret, it's not even a massive, big secret. But it's Kurts secret. He doesn't know that I know that he had sex with Finn at the graduation party.

And the only reason I know this is because whilst Finn was breaking into Kurt, his girlfriend Rachel had her head inbetween my legs.


End file.
